villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lionel Starkweather
Lionel Starkweather, also known as "The Director" is the main antagonist of the controversial Rockstar game Manhunt. He is James Earl Cash "director" and archenemy. He was voiced by British actor . Personality Lionel Starkweather was once a hardworking and famous film director, who was praised for his talent and admired by every critics. However, deep down, Starkweather had sociopathic traits that worsen when he gone mad. Starkweather currently presents himself as an extremely malevolent, depraved, gross, rough, immature, rude and perverted individual. He particularly enjoys the suffering of others, which make him extremely sadistic and possibly misanthrope. He treats everyone, including his soldiers, as mere pawns from his horrible game. Starkweather appears to be very impatient and shows no regard towards anyone's death. He gets very excited when Cash kills and annoyed when Cash waits around too long. Dialogue at certain points indicate that he is possibly masturbating to Cash's murder spree (thus adding a bit of comic relief to the otherwise serious game), though as the game progresses, stealthy executions begin to lose their effectiveness in that regard for the Director, and that effectiveness is instead brought on by fire fights. Biography Life until 2003 Lionel Starkweather was once a successful Hollywood (or more likely, Vinewood) film director until his movies started to flop badly and his career was finished, before moving to Carcer City and going insane. He begun filming underground pornography and snuff films, which he sold to certain Japanese businessmen. His new found success made him very rich, allowing him to open a company named Valiant Video Enterprises and begun hiring people to help him. He even found those responsible for his previous failure and got his revenge by adding them into his movies where they were all killed. Starkweather begun paying off the CCPD, allowing him to control the city and all the gangs participating in his snuff films took over the streets. With all this power Starkweather then remained isolated in his mansion, watching everything through security cameras and paying people to do all the work. Events of Manhunt At some point, a Journalist discovered Starkweather's snuff film ring and begun gathering evidence against him. Meanwhile Starkweather found out about James Earl Cash and decided to make a movie starring him, so he bribes the police and prison officials to save him from death row. Cash is given an earpiece so Starkweather can talk to him and he instructs him to kill many gang members, while Starkweather watches and films it through security cameras. He also has many parts of the city blocked off by electric fences which he can open once Cash has completed a task. He has the Cerberus group take Cash to each location and Ramirez organize the Hunters. He soon has Cash's Family kidnapped, for Cash to save only one. Once he does, Starkweather has the rest of the family members killed anyway and shows the footage to Cash. Nearing the end of the film, Cash is set to die but fights back and escapes. Starkweather informs Ramirez to stop him but fails and is killed. He then has Gary Schaffer send police after Cash and the Jounalist. Cash soon breaks into Starkweather’s Estate and kills all the guards. Cash then enters Starkweather's office and Starkweather attempts to defend himself with a Revolver, but fails and is killed by Cash with a Chainsaw. Trivia *Starkweather is highly implied to be a rapist, as he produced "underground pornography" and try to offer Cash "some girls or a boy" in exchange of his life. *Lionel Starkweather is one of three Rockstar villains to be Pure Evil, the others being Donald Love and Leo Kasper. However, certain characters, like Claude Speed, Frank Tenpenny, Dimitri Rascalov, Ray Bulgarin, Billy Grey and Avon Hertz, also come very close. Category:Snuff filmer Category:Archenemy Category:Blackmailers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Brainwashers Category:Businessmen Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cheater Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Cowards Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Disciplinarians Category:Egotist Category:Elderly Category:Enigmatic Category:Envious Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighter Category:Gangsters Category:Gaolers Category:Greedy Category:GTA Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master of Hero Category:Mentally Ill Category:Misanthropes Category:Mobsters Category:Mongers Category:Nihilists Category:Non-Action Category:Obsessed Category:Oppressors Category:Paranoid Category:Perverts Category:Posthumous Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Pure Evil Category:Rapists Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Slaver Category:Social Darwinists Category:Stalkers Category:Successful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Traitor Category:Tyrants Category:Video Game Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Wrathful